<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Komahina Scenarios by Avalon1026</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067429">Komahina Scenarios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalon1026/pseuds/Avalon1026'>Avalon1026</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata, Bottom Komaeda, Car Sex, Confessions, Crossdressing, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gags, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Just two boys loving each other and being adorable, M/M, Maid Costume, Pocky kiss, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pornography, Rimming, Schoolgirls, Smut, Spanking, Top Hinata, Top Komaeda, Toys, extreme cuddling, extreme cumming, incubus, little angsty, masterbating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalon1026/pseuds/Avalon1026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted this on Wattpad originally, this is used for backup in case I loose it.</p><p>Don’t worry it’s still me! :)<br/>My Wattpad name is ShadowPhoenix1026 if you'd like to check.</p><p>Description of story:<br/>In this book there is going to be different  scenarios with the ship Komahina. The two will often swap being dominant (because I can’t decide which I like more). There will be fluff and smut chapters. I will put warnings at the beginning of each.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pocky Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime's POV</p>
<p>Bang! Bang! Bang! I heard a loud repetitive knock on my door. I groaned as I got up to answer it. "Yes. Who is it?" I asked as I opened the door. But as I did so someone bolted inside.</p>
<p>"I-Ibuki?" I asked as I looked at the energetic girl. "The one and only!" She yelled. "What do you need?" I asked. "I NEED you to come with Ibuki! Ibuki is throwing a party at the hotel and she wants everyone to come! That includes Hinata-kun!" She continued to yell. "Okay okay, I'll go." I complied because I don't think she would have allowed me to say no. "Great! Ibuki will see you there!" She yelled as she bolted out of the door in a flash.</p>
<p>I sighed as I left my room and headed to the hotel where several people were already waiting. Mahiru was settling down a complaining Hiyoko, Sonia was listening excitedly to Gundham as he talked about how powerful his four dark devas of destruction were as Kazuichi glared at the two and was mumbling something under his breath, Fuyuhiko and Peko were sitting quietly together, and Nagito was sitting alone at one of the tables. I approached him.</p>
<p>"Hey Komaeda." I waved at him. "Oh hi Hinata-kun," he said cheerfully as he cutely tilted his head. "Mind if I sit with you?" I ask him. "Of course you can. But I don't understand why you would want to be around trash like me." He said. I frowned at him as I sat down next to him. "Komaeda, I thought we talked about this." I said sternly. Komaeda laughed awkwardly. "Heh heh yeah, sorry".</p>
<p>"LET'S GET THIS STARTED!!!" Yelled Ibuki as she charged into the building. The rest of the class was behind her. Some excited and some not so much. "Ibuki knows how to start this party! A game!" She yelled excitedly. "A-a game? W-what kind of g-game?" Stuttered Mikan. "Truth or Dare of course! Now everyone, sit in a circle on the floor!" She replied.</p>
<p>"There's no way I'm going to join something like that." Complained Fuyuhiko as he rolled his eyes. "What's wrong Fuyuhiko? Skaaaared?" Teased Hiyoko as she began to sit on the floor with Mahiru. "You little bitch. Fine, I'll join. But when it's my turn to pick you, I'll make your life hell." He smirked sinisterly. Nagito grabbed my hand. "Hinata-kun come on let's join them." He said smiling. "O-okay." We sat on the floor with everyone else.</p>
<p>Ibuki pulled out a bowl full of folded papers. "Alright in this bowl there are everyone's names. Whoever's name you draw, you ask them if they want a truth or a dare." She explained. "Ibuki will draw first!" She reached her hand into the pink bowl and drew a paper. She read it. "Chiaki! You're first!" She yelled as she waved the paper in the air. "Okay. Truth." She said softly. "Do you have a crush on any of the characters in your games?" Ibuki asked her. Chiaki blushed softly. "Y-yes I do." She replied, hiding herself in her hoodie. "Oooooh on who?" Ibuki teased. "I....I like.......*mumble*" "who?" Sonia asked. "I LIKE NOCTIS FROM FINAL FANTASY XV OKAY!" She yelled.</p>
<p>"Alright. You draw next!" Ibuki said giving the bowl to Chiaki. The blush was still on her face as she drew the next name. "Gundham" She said, showing the name. "HA! It is my turn fools! I as the dark lord fear nothing! Chiaki give me a dare!" He said fearlessly. Chiaki smirked. "Nothing huh? Well then, I dare you to kiss Sonia." The fearlessness drained out of his face and a harsh blush spread across it as he covered himself with his scarf. "V-v-very well." He complied. He lowered his scarf from his face and softly kissed Sonia on the cheek. She blushed slightly but also gave a smile. Chiaki passed the bowl to Gundham. He reached his hand in and drew a name.</p>
<p>"Nagito, your fate is in my hands." He said showing the paper as if it was some ancient spell. Nagito thought for a moment. "Hmm dare." He said smiling. "Ah, you have chosen a rough path. I dare you to hold one of my four dark devas of destruction for one minute and survive." He said darkly. Nagito cupped his hands together and leaned them towards Gundham. He placed one of his hamsters into Nagito's hands and Ibuki started the clock. After one minute Gundham was in shock. "You have survived? You must have some abnormal power!" He said as he took the hamster back and passed the bowl to Nagito.</p>
<p>He dug through the bowl a drew a paper. "Hajime." He sang as he waved the paper at me between his fingers. "Dare me." I replied. "I dare you to do the pocky challenge with me." He said touching his lips with two fingers and his eyes half-lidded. I blushed slightly at his request. "A-alright." I agreed. Ibuki grabbed a box of pocky and handed it to Nagito. He took one of the chocolate covered sticks and held it up to my lips. "Say ahhh~," He said teasingly. I bit my lip for a moment but complied and opened my mouth.</p>
<p>He placed one end between my lips and leaned in to place his lips on the other end. He held up three fingers to count down, then two, then one. I started to slowly eat the chocolate candy getting closer and closer to his lips. Soon mine and his were only millimeters away. I closed my eyes and finished the last bit of the pocky. I locked my lips with his and pulled him into a deep kiss. Nagito melted into my lips and kissed me back. The others were staring in shock at our slight make out session. Nagito grabbed my hair from behind and tugged as we continued to kiss. Soon we pulled apart leaving a string of saliva between our mouths. He looked at me with his eyes half-lidded and leaned toward my ear to whisper something. "If you want, after the party we can continue this in my room~," He said sexily but quietly. I blushed but smirked at him. "Heh, very well~." I leaned close to his face and licked his earlobe. "I can't wait to see what you can do~."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Party Aftermath (pocky dare part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagito's POV<br/>I looked at Hajime with my eyes half-lidded and leaned toward his ear to whisper something. "If you want, after the party we can continue this in my room~," I said sexily but quietly. Hajime blushed, then smirked at me. "Heh, very well~." He leaned close to my face and licked my earlobe. I let out a quiet moan. "I can't wait to see what you can do~."</p><p>After the party</p><p>When the party ended, Hajime came up to me. "Ready~?" He whispered. I blushed and nodded. Hajime then gripped my wrist and guided me to his room. When we got there, he opened the door and let me inside. He locked it then came up and shoved me onto his bed. He crawled on top of me then started to unclothe me. He took off my jacket and tossed it to the side. I then started to unclothe him as well. Loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Hajime pulled off my shirt as well, leaving my top exposed.  Once I was done with his shirt he leaned down and started to play with my nipples with his mouth, sucking, pulling, and licking them. "A-ah.." I moaned and covered my mouth with my hands.</p><p>Hajime looked up. "Hm? Nagito? You weren't thinking about covering up your beautiful moans were you?" Scared of what he'd do to me if I said yes, I lowered my hands and shook my head. He smiled seductively. "Good boy~." He then grabbed the rim off my pants and boxers and pulled them off of me. Leaving me completely naked. I blushed harshly. He continued what he was doing, giving me an occasional glance. "a-a-aah Aaaah!" I was embarrassed by the lewd noises I was making, but they only seemed to turn on Hajime more.</p><p>He then stopped and looked at me. His eyes clouded with lust. He then removed his pants and his boxers after that. My eyes widened at his large dick. "Heh heh, do you want it? Well, I'll need to prepare you first~." He put three fingers up to my mouth and smirked. I knew what I needed to do. I opened my mouth to let his fingers in. But my eyes widen and start to tear up due to gag reflex, Hajime shoved his fingers into my mouth making sure every inch is covered in my saliva. I then got used to his fingers and started to suck and lick at them covering them entirely.</p><p>He tugged, signaling me to release his fingers. But I didn't, I kept them inside. Bad move. He ripped his fingers out of my mouth by force and flipped me over so I was on my stomach. He put me over his knee. "Did you just disobey me?" He said darkly. I looked up at him terrified. Hajime spanked me. "H-haaaa!" "ANSWER ME!" He ordered. "Y-yes." I answered. "What did you do?" He asked. "W-what do you m-mean?" He spanked me again, harder this time. "Kyaaaa!" "What. Did. You. Do?" He repeated slowly and sternly. I blushed at what I was about to say. "I-I kept y-your fingers in m-my mouth w-when you told m-me to l-let go?" I squeezed my eyes shut in fear of another spank. But it didn't happen. I felt a soft caress in my hair. I looked up at Hajime who was smiling at me lovingly. "Do you want to try this again?" He asked. I nodded. "Y-yes, I-I do."</p><p>No one's POV<br/>Hajime laid Nagito back where he was before. With his fingers still wet, he lined one up to his entrance. Nagito whimpered at the foreign feeling. Hajime started circling his finger inside of Nagito then added another finger and began to scissor him. Nagito moaned loudly. "Aaah ha ha ha AAHH!" He bit his lip and buried his face in the sheets in embarrassment. With his other hand, Hajime lightly turned Nagito's face back to look at him. "Don't be embarrassed, I want to hear every adorable noise you make~." Hajime added his third finger. Nagito's eyes went wide and he started to drool slightly at the mouth due to the pleasure. "Gah! Heh, heh, KYAAA! AHH!" Hajime put his hand on his hips to keep the squirming boy in place.</p><p>The brunette removed his fingers and Nagito whined as Hajime lined himself up to the albino's entrance. He only entered his tip and Nagito started panting heavily. "H-ha ha ha, p-please Hajime." Hajime chuckled. "Please what? I can't do anything unless you tell me." Nagito didn't care anymore, all he wanted right now was Hajime. "P-please, f-fuck me... Hajime. F-fuck me as hard as you c-can!" "Heh heh, as you wish." He pulled out just to slam himself inside of Nagito roughly. "AHH HA HA AHH-mphhh." The brunette smashed his lips against his adorable partner's. Nagito wrapped his arms around Hajime's neck, pulling him in deeper. Hajime continued to thrust into him as he glided his tongue on the albino's bottom lip.</p><p>Nagito eagerly opened and Hajime shoved his tongue down his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, but suddenly Hajime hit Nagito's prostate causing him to moan loudly. "AAAAAH! HA HA HA oh...g-god.... AAAHH! Ha... ha..." Hajime smiled. "You're so cute." He covered the pale boy's mouth again and sloppily kissed him, exploring every inch with his tongue. "H-hajime~" Nagito moaned. "I-I'm c-close~" Hajime then leaned up to Nagito's ear. "Cum for me Nagito~" He lightly bit the rim of his ear, and that was enough to send the lighter boy over the edge. "Hajime.... Hajime..... H-HAJIME!" A white sticky liquid came from Nagito's dick, dirtying his body.</p><p>Hajime pulled out of him, and leaned down onto Nagito's body, using his tongue to lick the fresh cum off of him. Nagito blushed in embarrassment at Hajime's lewd action. "H-Hajime.... you don't have to do that." "I know, but I want to." The paler reached his hand to Hajime's cheek, stopping his licking and making him look at Nagito. "Y-you haven't cum yet H-Hajime. I can help you with that~" Nagito pushed the brunette back on the bed and topped him. "N-Nagito?" Nagito put his finger to Hajime's lips to silence him. "Shhh, you pleasured me, now I'll pleasure you~"</p><p>Nagito leaned his head down to Hajime's crotch, grabbing his dick. He began to leave soft kisses around the shaft and licked his tongue around it. "N-Nagito~" Hajime moaned softly. The paler suddenly entered the whole dick into his mouth and started to suck and lick. He felt a hard grasp in the back of his head. Hajime was gripping Nagito's hair, pulling and tugging at the beautiful white locks in pleasure. Hajime pushed Nagito's head so that his dick went even further into his mouth. Nagito's eyes teared to his gag reflex, but happily deep throated him. Hajime began to moan Nagito's name. "Nagito.... N-Nagito...... NAGITO!"</p><p>Hajime came in Nagito's mouth and although he had some difficulty, he swallowed it all. The two were now completely exhausted. They laid next to each other and draped the sheet over their naked bodies. Nagito cuddled up to Hajime, nuzzling his face in Hajime's chest and wrapping their arms around each other in a loving embrace. Hajime kissed his lover's forehead softly, said boy blushed. "I love you so much Hajime." "I love you even more Nagito." "I don't think that's possible." Nagito laughed. The two fell asleep, finding pure happiness in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just a Komahina poem I came up with</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry if you think this is weird, it was just something that came to my mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">His Warmth</span>
</p><p>Like an arrow from Cupid's bow</p><p>His words of kindness plunged into my heart.</p><p>A warmness fills my body</p><p>Like nothing I've ever felt before.</p><p>I want to understand him</p><p>Why does he care for me</p><p>No one has ever stayed with me after knowing of my actions, mannerisms, and beliefs.</p><p>But not him</p><p>He's different</p><p>On nights that I cry</p><p>He doesn't abandon me</p><p>He holds me close</p><p>As if I'd slip away at any moment</p><p>He kisses my forehead</p><p>And says things would be alright.</p><p>I don't want to lose him</p><p>I don't want my luck to claim his fate</p><p>I want to hold him into the night</p><p>Kiss him</p><p>Tell him I love him</p><p>For he is my hope</p><p>And hope is all I have</p><p> </p><p>Thank you... Hinata-kun</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Headcanons cause I'm lazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>• When sleeping together, Nagito sleeps against Hajime's chest and Hajime rests his head on Nagito's hair. Mainly because it's so soft.</p><p> </p><p>• Whenever Nagito insults himself, Hajime finds a way to turn it into a sweet pick up line.<br/>Ex.<br/>Nagito: I'm such trash<br/>Hajime: then let me take you out</p><p> </p><p>• When doing kinks, both are nervous at first but then get really into it about halfway through.</p><p> </p><p>• both use each other's hair as stress relievers.</p><p> </p><p>• Nagito didn't know clovers could have 3 leaves until Hajime showed him one.</p><p> </p><p>• Most of the time Hajime is a top, but they like to swap every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>• Both of them dislike vibrators of any sort because they want to feel <em>each other</em></p><p> </p><p>• Their favorite date spot is the beach. If it's winter, they enjoy going to parks</p><p> </p><p>• Nagito gets overly nervous when it comes to events like Valentine's Day, Hajime's birthday, and their Anniversary. So much so that he goes over the top. But Hajime is just satisfied with Nagito being with him for those events.</p><p> </p><p>• Nagito is open about sharing their affection in public, but Hajime is a little embarrassed about it.</p><p> </p><p>• Hajime likes to give Nagito surprise kisses. To retaliate, Nagito gives Hajime surprise hugs from behind.</p><p> </p><p>• They both shower together often, but sometimes they lose control of themselves from seeing each other naked.</p><p> </p><p>• both of them like to role play while doing it.</p><p> </p><p>• Weakspots (sexually)<br/>Nagito: Neck<br/>Hajime: Ear</p><p> </p><p>• Weakspots (emotionally) [meaning; what would trigger them to break down mentally]<br/>Nagito: Planes<br/>Hajime: Pitch Black Darkness</p><p> </p><p>• Whenever they're together they're almost always holding hands</p><p> </p><p>• Whenever they're <em>not</em> together Nagito texts Hajime constantly to see if he's okay. If they're not together overnight, both have a difficult time sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>• Hajime is a little overprotective of Nagito</p><p> </p><p>• if someone makes Nagito cry..... ummm we don't speak of what Hajime does to them.</p><p> </p><p>• When they watch a movie, Nagito likes watching Horror. Not because he's immune to it, but because he wants Hajime to hold him protectively.</p><p> </p><p>• Hajime knows exactly how to make Nagito cheer up; a bagel and a cuddle</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Modeling Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just to sum it up, Mahiru asks Hajime and Nagito to model in a yaoi magazine (because that's a thing a made up). The couple has to endure all sorts of embarrassing and lewd positions. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No POV:</p><p>"You want us to do what!?" Hajime practically yelled at Mahiru. "Come on, you're already a thing." Mahiru insisted. "Besides, I'm sure you've both already done something similar in bed before." She continued with a smirk. "H-Hey! T-That's-." "I think we should do it Hinata-Kun." Komaeda looked at Hinata with an encouraging smile. "W-What! Why?" Hinata stuttered. "Well it's like Koizumi-San said, it's not like we haven't done this before." "Y-Yeah, but never in front of anyone." Hinata blushed.</p><p>"Look, I know how subconscious you are about showing your body to anyone but me, but it's not like you'll be doing this alone. I'll be there with you." Komaeda lifted up Hinatas chin suggestively. "Besides, when people see these pictures, it'll show that you belong to me." Hinata flushed even more in Komaeda's grasp. "B-But..... I-I......" Hinata was still hesitant and Komaeda's expression turned sad. "Come on, please......... for me?"</p><p>Of course no one could resist Komaeda's cuteness, so Hinata ended up complying and nodded his head. Mahiru lit up, "Great! The costumes are in the back. Go on and pick whichever one you want to do first. I'll be in the shooting area when you're ready." With that said, she disappeared behind the door that led to the photoshoot area. "Well, then Hinata-kun~" Komaeda started, grabbing his boyfriend's hand. "Let's go get dressed shall we?" He dragged Hinata into the dressing room.</p><p>When they entered, they were greeted by dozens of lewd costumes, some that you'd see in a lingerie store. Hinata felt his face go hot. Komaeda on the other hand looked rather excited. "Woah! I've only dreamed of seeing you in some of these!" He looked at Hinata, who was still quite embarrassed at the scene in front of him. "Come on Hinata-kun, we don't want to keep Koizumi-San waiting. Which one do you want to do first?" He asked, with a twinkle in his eye.</p><p>"I-I don't know! T-This was your idea! H-How about you choose." The brunette looked embarrassed. Komaeda looked concerned at him. "Hinata-kun, are you really that sensitive about doing this?" Hinata looked to the side. "W-Well it's just that....... is it wrong that I'm embarrassed to be showing my body in a lewd fashion?" Komaeda sighed. "...I guess when you put it like that it makes sense. But... like I said, it's not like we haven't done this before. Just act like we're in the middle of a foreplay session." He said as he stroked his boyfriend's hair. Hinata bit his lip, "a-alright.... I'll give it a shot."</p><p>Komaeda smiled, "Good. Now for our first costume, I think we should do school girl first." He held up two girls' uniforms. Both with sailor designs, with one navy blue which had long sleeves, and another with a white top and short sleeves. Hinata took a deep breath. "Alright, which one do you want?" Komaeda thought for a moment. "I think you'd look good in this one." He said, handing the short-sleeved one to Hinata. Said boy took the costume and started to undress. Taking off his tie, shirt, and pants.</p><p>He undid the clasp on the skirt and slid it onto his hips. His boxers were still visible because the skirt was so short, but decided to ignore it for now. He pulled on the top and tied the blue neckerchief around his neck. He also put on the white thigh high stockings and slid on the black flats. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was actually surprised that he didn't look too bad. He turned around and was shocked by Komaeda who was in his costume and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>"Oh my..... look how cute you are." He sighed in happiness and starting stroking his hair again. "But you know what will make you even more cute?" He asked. "Cat ears!" He said, pulling out a pair of brown and white cat ear headbands that looked like the couple's exact hair colors. Hinata hesitated at first, but decided to grab the brown headband and put it on. He ruffled up his hair a little to make it blend in more. Komaeda smiled and did the same. "Alright, I think we're good. Ready to go to the photoshoot room?" Komaeda asked. Hinata nodded, grabbing his boyfriend's hand for comfort. He gripped back. "Don't worry, it's going to be okay." He kissed his head softly and led him out of the room.</p><p>They headed across the hallway to where Mahiru was and saw her just finishing to set up. "Great, you guys are ready. Head over to the stage, I'll be done in a minute." She gestured to the stage in the middle of the room and both of the boys nodded. They headed up the ramp that led to the top of the lit stage which was displaying a bed with pink sheets and peach-colored pillows. With a stuffed animal here and there. Komaeda noticed Hinata's nervousness and kissed him sweetly. "Don't worry love, you'll do great." Hinata blushed, but smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Alright boys, let's make some magic." Mahiru said with her equipment all ready. "Both of you get onto the bed, Hinata gets on top of Komaeda." They nodded and did as they were instructed. "Beautiful. Now Hinata, look at the camera and give an embarrassed expression." "That shouldn't be too hard." Komaeda teased. Hinata puffed his cheeks in annoyance but did as Mahiru told him, and gave her an adorable looking face. "Great, Great. And Komaeda, give the camera a bit of an arrogant expression." "Excuse me, what were you saying about it not being too hard." Hinata smirked. "Hey!" Komaeda laughed.</p><p>"Focus, focus." Mahiru said irritably. "Sorry Koizumi-San." Komaeda apologized. The two did their instructed expressions. "Awesome, now just hold that." Mahiru started taking several pictures of the position. "Okay, now I want you both to sit up, Hinata sits in front of Komaeda." She instructed once again. Once they were in their designated pose, Komaeda wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. "H-H-Huh?" "Oh babe, you're so warm." Komaeda nuzzles his face in the nape of Hinata's neck. Mahiru went along with it and started to snap more photos.</p><p>"M-Mahiru, aren't you g-going to t-tell him to stop?" Hinata stuttered. "Are you kidding me? No way! This is even better than what I had envisioned! Komaeda keep going!" Mahiru replied with a bit of a squeal in her voice. "W-What!" "You heard her Hinata-kun~." Komaeda softly bit on Hinata's earlobe, making him moan and squirm. "A-aaaah! N-Nagito!" Mahiru rapidly snapped her camera getting the scene playing out before her from all angles.</p><p>"Oh Hinata-kun, now I really don't want to stop~." He continued as he reached his hand to Hinata's crotch. Moving the elastic out of the way and putting his fingers in his boxers. "G-gaaa-ah!" Hinata blushed in embarrassment as Komaeda wrapped his fingers around his dick which was starting to grow erect. "Ah! Getting excited are we?" He teased, starting to lightly stroke it. "Good~." He whispered into his ear. Mahiru was staring wide in anticipation for what was coming next.</p><p>Komaeda rapidly stroked Hinata's dick, which was now leaking pre-cum, and he let out a throaty moan. "A-aaaaaah! K-Ko-Komaeda..." Said boy slid his hand under his boyfriend's top, massaging the cute pink buds. Hinata covered his mouth with his hand, trying to prevent any more embarrassing sounds from leaving his lips. In response, Komaeda pealed his hand off and tutted at him as if he were a child. "No no no, I can't allow you to do that." He smirked. "Besides, if anything's going to be covering up those beautiful lips, it's going to be my own."</p><p>Komaeda turned Hinata's head to look at him and pulled him in a deep kiss. Continuing to stroke his dick and returning his hand under his shirt. Komaeda bit his bottom lip, causing Hinata to open his mouth, and shoving his tongue inside. Suddenly, Hinata pulled away for air. The stimulation was becoming too much for him. "K-Komaeda.... I-I'm getting close!" Komaeda pulled Hinata's dick fully out of his boxers, revealing it to the camera. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. "I..... I-I..... gggggaaah!"</p><p>Hinata finally ejaculated, getting some of the white liquid on Mahiru's camera. Komaeda removed his hands from Hinata and tucked his dick back inside his boxers. "You did beautifully love." He complimented, kissing his exhausted boyfriend on the forehead. Mahiru on the other hand was looking through her freshly taken photos of the two, smiling excitedly. "Oh my god, these are amazing! You guys played this out even better than I planned." "Haha, I'm glad to hear that Koizumi-San." Komaeda laughed.</p><p>"H-How many more of t-these do we have to d-do." Panted Hinata, still out of breath. "Oh, only 9 more. I'd like at least 10 different scenes." "T-ten different scenes!" Hinata said in shock. "Well let's not prolong the inevitable. Come on Hinata-kun, let's get in our next costume." Komaeda dragged the exhausted Hinata off the bed and back into the dressing room. Hinata sighed, 'this is going to be a long afternoon.' He then smiled. 'But as long as he's happy, I guess I don't mind.'</p><p> </p><p>Woooo finally finished! 1625 words! I haven't updated this book in a while, but I plan on having it come back. I have a whole list of ideas and I can't wait to get started. If you guys want to see a second part of this where they do other costumes, let me know!</p><p>Thanks for reading! ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Caught in the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagito's POV:</p><p>"The rain's coming down hard." I commented while I and Hajime were in the car heading home. He sighed, "Yeah, and it doesn't look like it's letting up anytime soon." He looked at me. "Do you want to pull over and wait it out?" I was a little surprised. "Huh? Are you sure? It's going to be a while until the rain passes. You might get bored." I asked him, concerned. He simply smiled at me. "Well I'm with you, what else do I need?"</p><p>I blushed. "H-Hajimeeee." I buried my face in my hands. "W-why do you say s-stuff like that?" He laughed. "Hehe, Because it's true Nagi." I bit my lip and thought for a moment. "A-Alright, Yeah, I.... I think we should pull over for now." Hajime nodded and pulled his car over to the side of the road. Once he turned it off I started to shiver. Hajime obviously noticed this because I was rubbing my arms. "You're cold?" I nodded. He opened his arms and smiled warmly. "Come here, I'll warm you up."</p><p>I blushed again, but smiled and moved over to the driver's seat and straddled him. Hajime wrapped his arms around my hips and held me close. Playing with my hair with one hand and rubbing my back with the other. I nuzzled into his neck, feeling warmth in his embrace.</p><p>"Nagito?" Hajime began. "Yeah?" I answered, allowing him to continue. "You don't need to lie to me." He said, still sounding calm, but also a little disappointed. I froze. "W-What do you mean? I didn't lie to you." "Nagito, I love you. I can tell when you're lying." He continued, still calm. "I-I..." I was shocked, did he really see right through me? "Nagito, I remember everything you say. Because you're important to me. And I remember from a few years ago, that you're afraid of thunder."</p><p>I was stunned. He got me. How does he remember that?</p><p>"I remember finding you at home that night. It was a complete downpour. I found you in our bed under the covers. Shivering. Coving your ears. Closing your eyes. And yelping in fear every time the thunderstruck. Seeing you like that, it hurt. I don't like seeing you sad and afraid." He stroked my hair comfortingly. "So," He started to tear up. "I want to protect you." He held me even tighter.</p><p>I felt something dripping down my face. Tears. Tears of happiness and joy. I tried to speak. "H-Hajime. I've n-never met a-anyone like you. N-no one has e-ever said that to m-me. I-I love you s-so much." I hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder.</p><p>He returned it tenfold. "Me too. I don't want you to be afraid anymore. You've been through so much already." The thunder boomed. I yelped in terror and clung to Hajime to hide from the terrifying sound. He held me comfortingly and rubbed my back. "Shhhh it's alright. I've got you. I'm never letting you go."</p><p>With my face still in his shoulder, and tears still falling from my eyes, I smiled. "T-Thank you..... Hajime."</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading! Sorry, it was kind of short. I wanted to write something short and sweet. I might make an alternative to this and make it into smut. Where they end up doing it to pass the time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. ❤️ Also, 8 more days until Nagito Komaeda's birthday! Woo!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Komaeda's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Komaeda's POV:</span>
</p><p>I open my eyes to see sunlight shining into my cottage. What a beautiful day. It's so sunny. Observing the gorgeous light made me smile, as the wind from my open window flowed into my hair.</p><p>I finally decided to climb out of bed and I started to get dressed. As I head over to the door to put on my jacket, I notice some sort of paper sticking out under my door. Confused, I picked it up and unfolded the mysterious note. It said,</p><p>
  <em>Komaeda,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I would like to show you something today. Please meet me at my cottage at 10 am. I hope to see you there.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>P.S. be sure to knock. I want it to be a surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Hajime Hinata</em>
</p><p>Hinata-kun? He wants me to meet him at his cottage? I turn to the clock in my room and see the time is 10:20 pm. 10:20 pm?! Oh no, I'm late! I stuff the note into the pocket of my coat and run out the door. When I got to Hinata-kun's cottage I knocked rapidly. "Hinata-kun? Hinata-kun it's me! I'm sorry that I'm late!"</p><p>The door opens and I sigh in relief. "Komaeda! I..... thought you wouldn't show. You..... kind of scared me." Hinata laughed awkwardly. "I-I'm so sorry Hinata-kun! I swear I didn't do it on purpose! I would never decline an invitation from you! I...... accidentally overslept." Tears rolled down my face, in fear of him not forgiving me. I mean, why would he? I'm 20 minutes late. I may as well not shown up at all- "it's fine Ko." Hinata smiled.</p><p>I looked up. "Huh?" "I said I forgive you, you dummy." He held my face, and I felt a little heat rush to my face. "Now stop crying. I really don't like seeing you sad." He said, wiping my tears with his thumbs. I smiled and nodded. "A-Alright." "Good, now put this on." He held up a blindfold. "What's that for?" I asked. "I said I had a surprise right?" "O-oh, right. Okay." I took the blindfold from Hinata and put it around my eyes and tying it behind my head.</p><p>
  <strong>(Author-Chan: before you start screaming "Kinky!" This is a fluff chapter. He's not going to do anything dirty.....................yet)</strong>
</p><p>Hinata took my hand and guided me into his room. Then I heard the door close behind me. "Alright, you take the blindfold off." Hinata says excitedly. Wanting to know what the brunette was excited about, I pulled the fabric off my face and stared in shock. Hinata's cottage had been decorated from head to toe I colorful streamers, balloons, and banners.</p><p>"Happy birthday Komaeda!" Hinata said he pulled the string of a party popper. The confetti landed all around me. "H-Hinata-kun, y-you.... actually remembered?" I was shocked. It's been years since someone has told me those words. The last person that told me, was..... my mother. I had no other friends or acquaintances at the time, so I always celebrated by myself growing up. And eventually, I stopped celebrating at all.</p><p>But Hinata... remembered. I.... couldn't believe it. I felt my eyes start to water again. But this time, I was smiling. I ran up to Hinata and hugged him. He accidentally lost his balance and toppled over onto the floor with me on top of him.</p><p>"A-Ah! I-I'm sorry Hinata-kun." I said as I tried to sit up, but he pulled me down again and laughed. "Hahaha, you're so silly Ko." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "H-Hinata-kun, w-we should get off the floor. I mean, I know I'm trash but I don't want to see you on the dirty ground."</p><p>"Ko, I really don't like it when you insult yourself. I'll only get up if you promise me not to say any other comments like that today. It's your birthday after all." I sighed Hinata really is kind. Dealing with someone like me. But I nodded anyway. If this was all he requested of me, who am I to decline? "Alright, I promise." He smiled and released me.</p><p>I stood up and held my hand out to him to help him up as well. "Thanks. Anyway, ITS TIME!" Hinata yelled to the door. I was a little confused at first, but suddenly his door opened and our classmates came rushing into the room. Some holding food, some holding boxes wrapped beautifully, and one other was throwing confetti like crazy. Unsurprisingly it was Mioda.</p><p>Time skip to opening gifts brought to you by candles.</p><p>After opening everyone's gifts, I put my hands to my heart and smiled brightly. "T-Thank you everyone. You're too kind. I'll never forget this." Souda grinned. "You're a little sappy man. You make it sound like you weren't expecting this." I looked down awkwardly, "w-well I wasn't." Sonia spoke up. "We wouldn't forget about you Komaeda. What kind of friends would we be if we did?" I laughed. "You got me there."</p><p>Everyone started to talk amongst themselves and started to eat. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Hinata, who held out a letter to me. It was encased in a mint green envelope and held closed by a four-leaf clover sticker. I took it from him. "What's this Hinata-kun?" He grinned, "just read it and you'll see." He turned and headed over to join everyone else.</p><p>I looked at him, then back at the letter. Carefully, I opened it and took out the paper. It read,</p><p>
  <em>Hey Komaeda,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You still need to receive my gift. It was a little big so I couldn't give it to you here. Go to the beach a few minutes after the party to get it. I'll meet you there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Hajime</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Time skip to after the party brought to you by fireflies</strong>
</p><p>Everyone began to leave Hinata's cottage, wishing each other a good night. I remembered Hinata's letter and headed to the beach. When I got there, I was greeted by Hinata. He was there just like he said he would be. "Hey Ko, I'm glad you made it."</p><p>Hinata's POV:</p><p>I went up to Komaeda. "You're just in time, look." I turned to the shoreline and sure enough, the sun was starting to set. I heard Komaeda gasp. I gripped his hand and guided him to where the water slowly came to the shore and sat down in the sand, and he followed soon after.</p><p>Only a few seconds passed before I felt something on my shoulder. I looked to see Komaeda, resting his head there. "It's so pretty Hinata-kun. I wish this could last forever, being here with you, and seeing this sight." I stroked my fingers through his soft hair that was flowing in the breeze. I observed the way the sun hit his pale skin, making it illuminate in a gorgeous way. "It's not as pretty as you are." I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. I didn't mean to say that, the words just.... fell out.</p><p>Komaeda looked at me his face flushed with light pink. "H-huh?" Well, there's no turning back now. After all, I meant what I said. "I said that you're beautiful." I smiled at him. He looked down, the blush still on his face. "Ah, Hinata-kun is too kind to me."</p><p>It's time, I have to give it to him. Something I've been wanting to give him for a long time. I took a deep breath. "Komaeda, I want to prove to you how much I care about you." I caressed his cheek and lifted his chin to face me.</p><p>And brought my lips to his.</p><p>His eyes widened in surprise. But then softened and closed, as kissed me back. It felt so perfect, the sun setting behind us, the wind blowing in our hair, and a kiss that felt like it was lasting a lifetime was held between us.</p><p>When we pulled away, I finally said it. "I love you. Nagito Komaeda. Ever since I met you, you brightened my life. You mean the world to me, and I can't help but to be by your side and hold your hand. And...... and I want.... I want you to be my boyfriend."</p><p>I closed my eyes, awaiting his response. "Me........ t-too." I opened my eyes to see Komaeda smiling widely. He tackled me to the sand and started peppering kisses all over my face. "I love you! I love you!" He said through tears and kisses. He suddenly stopped and looked at me. "Your my light in the darkness that surrounds me. You treat me so kindly, your words pierce into my heart, making me want you even more. I..... would love to be your boyfriend. H.....H-Hajime Hinata."</p><p>I held him close into a tight embrace. "I'm glad.<br/>Happy Birthday, Nagito. My first love."</p><p>"Thank you, Hinata. My only love."</p><p> </p><p>Woooooo Happy B-Day my gay lucky marshmallow hope boy! Ever since I met you in SDR2 you've illuminated my life. I hope you live a long and happy life with your boyfriend!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. At Your Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically, Makoto, Hajime, and Nagito all have a job at a maid cafe. Also, Hajime is really clumsy in this universe, like, Mikan levels of clumsy. Plus, Komaeda and Hinata are already in a relationship when the story begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Hajime's POV:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I didn't expect this. We only took this job because they were hiring. I still remember the burning on my face when I put on my uniform for the first time. They weren't joking when they called this a maid cafe, the uniforms were very realistic. It was a black dress with white frills around the skirt and sleeves, white cuffs for the wrists, black thigh stockings, black heels, and a frilled headband. We were also told to wear shorter underwear so that it wasn't sticking out from under the skirt.</p><p>When we first started, Nagito was already charming the guests with his adorable nature. Sometimes I would fall behind because I was too busy looking at him. Makoto's case was a little different, like the rest of us he was really embarrassed to be wearing such garments, you can obviously tell it in his face. Although he does still do what he needs to. He was quick on his feet and was quite polite.</p><p>And I, well I'm the clumsy mess I always am. Pretty much every day I'm tripping over my own feet and falling into obscene positions. This arouses some people but it greatly embarrasses me. It's no different today.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Nagitos's  POV:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>As I was bringing an order to the next table I hear a loud crash and a yelp. "Gyaaaaa!" I quickly spin around and see Hajime in his daily revealing pose. I dropped the tray I was holding onto a nearby open table and went to help him. "Jeez" I told him, "how do you keep tripping like this?" And what an interesting position it is. He was laid on his back with his legs spread and in the air. His wrists were bound and I could see a puddle of some sort of liquid underneath him, this is probably how he slipped. His body is covered in different beverages that he apparently dropped. This dirtied his face and his uniform.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry. I r-really don't know w-why." He shivered due to the cold liquids on his body. I untied his wrists so that he can move again and helped him up. "T-Thanks Nagito". Hajime thanked me. "No problem, but you can't continue looking like that. Let me help you get cleaned up." I replied. "Hey Makoto!" I called him. Makoto turned around, "yeah?" "Do you mind delivering that?" I gestured to the tray I set down. "I'm going to help Hajime clean up." "You got it". Makoto replied with a smile. I nodded and headed into the back area with Hajime.</p><p>Once the door closed behind us, I started helping Hajime clean up. "Here, use this to wipe those stains off your skin." I said as I handed him a wet washcloth. "T-thanks." He started to clean his arms. "I'll go and get you another uniform." I ran to the uniform closet to get one that was in his size.</p><p>I couldn't have been gone for more than 5 minutes when I hear a familiar yelp and loud crash. I quickly grabbed the spare uniform and ran back to him. "H-Hajime, are you oka- WOAH!" I came back to see him on the ground completely drenched in water. "H-How did this happen!" I asked as I ran to him. "I-I was j-just trying to get more w-water on t-the towel, but on m-my way to the sink, I tripped over t-the bucket on t-the floor!" He shivered from the cold water.</p><p>You know what, I think it's about time I teach him a lesson.</p><p>"You know Hajime, we're supposed to be maids, correct?" I knelt down and caressed his chin softly. "W-where are you g-going with this?" A soft blush appeared on his face. "Well, maids are supposed to be diligent, right? And if they fail to do so, they're punished." I continued. Hajime almost immediately caught on. "W-What! W-We can't do t-that here and now! P-people might hear." He looked so embarrassed. It only turned me on more.</p><p>"And another thing," I got close to his beautiful blushing face, "maids are also supposed to be obedient. So accept your punishment." I lunged on top of him, straddling his hips. He gasped in surprise at my sudden action. To keep him still, I undid the ribbon tied in bow around his waist and wrapped it around his wrists. "N-Nagito?" He was really nervous at this point. "Do your bound wrists remind you of something?" I teased. "I-It's not my fault though. I don't know why it keeps happening." He started to tear up. I backed away for a moment. The last thing I want to see is Hajime crying, so I tried to wipe off some of his tears. He looked up at me, confused.</p><p>"There's no need to cry. You acknowledge your flaws, and that's really good." I told him as I held his face in my hands. "But, actions speak louder than words, don't they? And I think we've delayed your punishment long enough." I started to undress him from his ruined uniform. Pulling the dress over his head and off his body, and taking off his heeled shoes so that he doesn't actually injure himself. Leaving him in only the feminine underwear we were told to wear and his thigh high stockings.</p><p>He looked so cute, I couldn't help but coo a little. With his messy brunette hair, gorgeous olive eyes, and perfectly toned skin, I just wanted to claim everything. He looked at me with his eyes wide and nervous as I stared down at him.</p><p>I smirked at him before I leaned down onto his chest and began to kiss him deeply. He kissed back into my lips and didn't resist. <em>"Good, he's being obedient, for now. Let's see if he can handle this."</em> I thought to myself as I pulled away from his cute lips, which caused him to whimper quietly. I lowered my body to his chest and kissed one of his nipples. "a-ahh." He let out a breathy moan. Just then, I lunged myself forward, harshly sucking on the pink buds. "Uwaaaah!" He yelped louder this time.</p><p>I didn't want us to get heard in the other room, so I put my hand over his mouth to muffle his lewd noises. "Haaaa mmpphh-." He started to squirm since he couldn't speak. I continued to suck as I played with the other with my fingers. "MmmmHHH!" <em>"Wow, he's more sensitive than I thought."</em> I removed my mouth from his hickey covered chest and moved down his body once more. "You've been such a naughty maid Hajime, and you need to be disciplined." I lifted up his chin, forcing him to look at me. "I expect you not to disobey me, understand?" Hajime only nodded. I smiled at his submissiveness. "Good boy~."</p><p>I turned my focus to his crotch, which was still covered by that black laced underwear. I stuck my finger in the waistband and rubbed his hip bone, teasing him. This resulted in a few whines escaping from his mouth. I stopped rubbing and gripped the sides of his undergarments, pulling them down in a swift motion. Hinata blushed madly and attempted to hide his face, but to no avail due to his bound wrists.</p><p>"Awww look at your dick. It's so excited." I smirked at him. "You're such a dirty boy~." I traced my finger around his length, continuing to tease him. Hinata gasped and let out several short and sharp moans. "a-aah...a-aah...." Wanting to hear more, I stuck out my tongue and licked a long wet stripe from the base to the tip. I got what I wanted, Hinata elicited a loud and lustful moan.</p><p>I forgot. As much as I'm adoring his adorable noises, we still have people that could hear us.</p><p>I stopped what I was doing and sat back up. Hajime looked at me, breathing heavily and a little confused. Pulling the ribbon around my own uniform off, I wrapped it around his mouth, tying it in a neat bow once again behind his head. He tried to speak, but all that came out were muffled sounds.</p><p>"I'm sorry Hajime, but I need to keep your noises to a minimum. I can't risk someone walking in on us and stopping my fun." I smiled at him. His blush increased immensely. But he stopped struggling at least. "There you go, that's a good boy." As a reward, I brought my head back down to his crotch.</p><p>I seductively open my mouth and engulf his length fully. Even though he was gagged, his moans were beautiful and music to my ears. As if beckoning me to continue.</p><p>I lick all around his eager dick, which was now as hard as a rock, and was sticking skyward. His legs were shaking, almost to the point of twitching. He was fully immersed in the pleasure I was giving his gorgeous body.</p><p>Wanting to tease him a little, I suck hard on his dick, causing him to whimper. As he does that, I swirl my tongue around it all the way up to the tip. Where I left a soft kiss and lightly lick the slit at the top.</p><p>The boy under me was now twitching and trembling uncontrollably. Tears were leaking down his face and I can see a dip in the gag from his open mouth.</p><p>"Come on Hajime~." I cooed at him. "What else do I need to do to get you to release?" I snapped my fingers in fake realization, continuing to tease him. "I know, I just have to put something in. Right?~"</p><p>Hajime's eyes widened and his blush grew hotter. I put one finger under his gag to lift it up for a minute and I could hear his heavy breathing. "Well, what do you want me to put into that cute little butt of yours?"</p><p>I could see in his eyes that he was completely filled with desire and lust. He looked at me. "I........ I want....... your big thick cock, master."</p><p>"Oh? I didn't hear a please~. You need to ask properly, Ha-ji-me." I said, continuing my teasing tone and taping his nose for each syllable in his name.</p><p>Hajime didn't care anymore at this point and did exactly as asked. "P-please... please master fuck me." He sounded so lustful.</p><p>"You're such a good boy Hajime. Telling me exactly what I wanted to hear." I pulled away my finger, making the gag return back to his mouth. "Don't worry, I'll give you exactly what you want."</p><p>I pull down my own undergarments, freeing my dick as it sprang out. "But.... I need to prepare you first. I'll be quick though." I lower my face to his ass and stick my tongue into his thirsty entrance. His eyes squeezed shut and his head shot backward, hitting the floor.</p><p>I continue to move it around, being careful not to go overboard. I didn't want him cumming before the fun really began. When I thought it was enough I pulled out my tongue, hearing a whimper from Hajime. "Heh heh, don't fret, I'm about to give you something even better."</p><p>I lined up my dick to his entrance. Wet and ready for me. As I entered, his ass almost immediately clamped around my length. I heard him whine and whimper in pain. I softly shushed him to calm him down.</p><p>"Shhh~ it's alright. It's okay. You'll be just fine. It'll only hurt for a minute. It'll feel amazing soon.~"</p><p>And speak of the devil, once I said that, my dick was able to slip all the way into his rear. Hitting his prostate dead on. Even though he was gagged I could hear his throaty moans.</p><p>"Mmmmm! Uwaaaaah!" God, he's just too cute. As I continue to thrust, I lean down and suck on his perfect chest once again. Hearing his moans continue getting louder and needier by the minute.</p><p>"H-Hajime... are... are you close?" He nodded his head vigorously in response. "Good, b-because I am too. And to finish your punishment, I'm going to fill up your greedy hole with my cum." I leaned forward to put my forehead on his own. "You little naughty maid."</p><p>I immediately moved to his neck. Biting and licking him, claiming him as mine. Hajime shook his head as his legs twitched uncontrollably, and then his head shot backwards as he ejaculated onto himself. The white liquid-like substance, dirtying his body.</p><p>I released as well, filling his hole to the brim. Some of it even overflowed out if him and onto the floor. I pulled out him and fell on top of his cum soaked body, not caring that it was getting on myself too.</p><p>"Hajime, I really... really want to cuddle with you. But... but I don't think we can do it on the floor." I looked at him sadly. He muffled something in response.</p><p>Oh, that's right he's still bound up.</p><p>After removing the ribbons from his body, he repeated what he tried to say. "Anyway, what I was trying to say was that you should just tell Makoto that I'm going to take off for the rest of the day because I'm not feeling well. Like, maybe I twisted my ankle when I fell. Or something like that."</p><p>I nodded in understanding. "Then I can just say I'm going with you to take care of you." I smiled. "Just like you, so smart."</p><p>He blushed. "It wasn't <b>that</b> smart, dummy." I giggled at his cute response. "Heh heh, I love you so much."</p><p>
  <b>Time skip to after leaving work</b>
</p><p>When we got home we immediately headed to our room. I threw my beautiful boyfriend onto our bed and followed him soon after. I snaked my arms around his waist and held him close to me.</p><p>Hajime clung to me like I was a body pillow. His legs intertwined with mine and his arms holding my shoulders from the back as he snuggled into my chest.</p><p>'So cute' I thought to myself as I stroked his hair. 'I really am lucky to have someone like you.' I snickered and looked to the side. 'Even though your clumsiness could use some work.'</p><p>I felt Hajime playfully hit me in the back. "Shush." He replied, his voice muffled because it was in my chest, and his eyes still closed.</p><p>I giggled. "Heh heh, sorry." I kissed my boyfriend's forehead before we both drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Holy shit I finally finished writing this! I know the conclusion felt a bit rushed, but I couldn't think of any other ways to end it other than it ending abruptly. Aaaaaaanyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this and are excited about future content. Love you guys! </b>❤️</p><p>
  <b>Word count: 2590</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Caught in the Rain (Alternate Ending)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For those of you who don't know, there was a previous chapter for this where it ended sweetly and fluffy. But what if it ended differently? In a more steamy, more hot way. Well, this is an alternate ending to that chapter, I hope you enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Komaeda's POV:</span>
</p><p>"A-Alright, Yeah, I.... I think we should pull over for now." Hajime nodded and pulled his car over to the side of the road. Once he turned it off I started to shiver. Hajime noticed this since I began rubbing my arms. "You're cold?" I nodded. He opened his arms and smiled warmly. "Come here, I'll warm you up."</p><p>I blushed again, but smiled and moved over to the driver's seat and straddled him. Hajime wrapped his arms around my hips and held me close. Playing with my hair with one hand and rubbing my back with the other. I nuzzled into his neck, feeling warmth in his embrace.</p><p>"Nagito?" Hajime began. "Yeah?" I answered, allowing him to continue. "You don't need to lie to me." He said, still sounding calm, but also a little disappointed. I froze. "W-What do you mean? I didn't lie to you." "Nagito, I love you. I can tell when you're lying." He continued, still calm. "I-I..." I was shocked, did he really see right through me? "Nagito, I remember everything you say. Because you're important to me. And I remember from a few years ago, that you're afraid of thunder."</p><p>I was stunned. He got me. How does he remember that?</p><p>"I remember finding you at home that night. It was a complete downpour. I found you in our bed under the covers. Shivering. Coving your ears. Closing your eyes. And yelping in fear every time the thunderstruck. Seeing you like that, it hurt. I don't like seeing you sad and afraid." He stroked my hair comfortingly. "So," He started to tear up. "I want to protect you." He held me even tighter.</p><p>I felt something dripping down my face. Tears. Tears of happiness and joy. I tried to speak. "H-Hajime. N-no one has e-ever said that to m-me. I-I love you s-so much." I hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder.</p><p>He returned it tenfold. "Me too. I don't want you to be afraid anymore. You've been through so much already." The thunder boomed. I yelped in terror and clung to Hajime to hide from the terrifying sound. He held me comfortingly and rubbed my back. "Shhhh it's alright. I've got you. I'm never letting you go."</p><p>With my face still in his shoulder, and tears still falling from my eyes, I smiled. "T-Thank you..... Hajime."</p><p>Suddenly, Hajime turned us around. I was now facing the back of the car seat with Hajime hugging me from behind, caressing my chest. "H-Hajime?" I asked uncertain and confused.</p><p>He leaned up to my ear and whispered into it, which caused me to shiver. Sending chills down my spine.</p><p>"I'm going to make you forget." He whispered.</p><p>"H-Huh? What do you m—" he covered my mouth with his hand.</p><p>"Shhhh, I'm going to make you forget that horrible sound. That sound that I now hate. Because it made my beloved boyfriend cower in fear." He moved his fingers to my now hard nipples and rubbed them gently.</p><p>I let out a soft moan and whimper. "A-ah~"</p><p>He left a kiss on the back of my neck. "That's it, drown out that awful sound with your own beautiful one." He whispered and began to continuously lick my neck.</p><p>Shivers were sent throughout my body as I whimpered loudly. "Mmm~ Oh~ Haa- Hajime~</p><p>I began to squirm in place. Re-gripping my hands on the back of the seat.</p><p>"Such a sensitive body." Hajime smirked seductively, as he traced his fingers where he was just licking. I continued to shiver at his gentle touch.</p><p>"And such soft hair." He whispered as he nuzzles his face in my pure white locks. "As white as an angel's wings." He started caressing it until he suddenly stopped and hugged me from behind.</p><p>"H-Hajime? A-Are you okay?" I was really concerned. He held a finger to my lips, "shhh." He hushed me. I was confused until another bolt struck. I was about to yelp in fear, but as it happened, he held me tighter and covered my mouth with his hand.</p><p>'H-How... How did he know it was coming?' I questioned in my head. He then released me and continued his actions from before. "I told you before," He whispered. "I'm going to protect you."</p><p>I blushed as tears built up in my eyes, and I turned to face him. "Hajime," I cupped his chin in my hand. "Help me forget that awful noise. Help me forget what makes it so fearful." I leaned my body towards him and joined my lips with his, and he happily accepted them.</p><p>I pulled away for a moment and looked at him with longing eyes. "Please, I want you." I practically begged him.</p><p>He gave me a smile with so much affection that I didn't even know was possible. It made the blush on my cheeks even more intense. "Of course," he replied with a soft and comforting tone. "Anything for you love. Anything."</p><p>I so entranced by his words and tone that I didn't even realize his now wet fingers poking at my entrance. Once one entered a wave of pleasure washed over me and it grew stronger when he added the second then the third.</p><p>While his fingers were inside me, Hajime rubbed my back to ease some of the pain that was emitting as well. While also hushing me softly as if comforting a child.</p><p>"Shhh, how are you feeling Ko? Are you okay?" He asked lovingly. I tried to reply, but only moans escaped my mouth, so instead, I just nodded vigorously as his fingers continued to move in and out.</p><p>He bit my ear with his teeth, gently nipping at it and causing my moans to grow even louder. He licked the rim of it and then pulled away, "Good~" He said seductively, clearly pleased with my reactions.</p><p>Without warning Hajime suddenly removed his fingers from my anus, resulting in me releasing a loud whimper. "Ready love?" I turned to face him again, "of course Haji, I'm always ready for you. Please enter me. I want you so badly!"</p><p>I felt kind of ashamed for begging, but Hajime twisted his finger around one of my milky curls. "For you Nagito, anything.~"</p><p>Despite the heartfelt comment, the action he took next held nothing but lust. Hajime held my hips from behind as he shoved his dick into my awaiting entrance.</p><p>I loud moan escaped from my lips, as I felt overwhelming pleasure full my body.</p><p>"A-AAH! HAJIME! O-oh my... y-you feel so good inside~"</p><p>Lightning strikes again, and my body didn't know how to respond. I couldn't tell if I was shaking out of fear or out of the overpowering pleasure I was feeling in my lower region.</p><p>"Nagi~" Hajime moaned into my ear. "I want you to look at me.~" I did as he asked and turned my head to face him, my lips met with his yet again. But this time it felt even better, and I was so eager for more.</p><p>As he continued to pound into me, I felt myself becoming closer to ejaculation, and my moans were growing ever louder.</p><p>"H-HAJIME! OH! A-AH! I-I'm so c-close! P-please, don't stop!" I wined.</p><p>"I-I am as well. D-Don't hold back." Hajime groaned back at me.</p><p>Not daring to ignore his words, I relaxed my body, ready to release once it was time.</p><p>Closer, Closer...</p><p>Moans continued to grow louder and louder</p><p>Suddenly, I felt the feeling in my stomach grow to its peak. I heard a cry leave my lips as I came on the seat, followed shortly by Hajime.</p><p>While regaining my breath, Hajime leaned down and kissed down my back. He then rested his chin on my shoulder and began to rub my back as a form of comfort.</p><p>"H-How was that love? Did you like it?" He asked, soft and sweet. I nodded and turned my head towards him to give him a quick kiss on his lips. "I-It was amazing. T-Thank you." I gave him a smile.</p><p>"Great, I'm glad." He grinned back at me. "Looks like the storm's dying down, how about I cuddle you until it's over?"</p><p>I turned around and held my arms out to him. "I'd like that."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. My Little Tsundere Incubus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Nagito's POV:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>With my eyes closed, I heard a voice speaking to me. A familiar one. "Wake up~ Nagitooo~ Wake uuup~" it sung. I still didn't wake. "Hey! Wake up you stupid baka! Wake up Wake up Wake up Wake up Wake up Wake up Wake up." It repeated the same phrase over and over again until I finally opened my eyes to the new day. But it's anything but average.</p><p>Sat atop me was the little detail that completely changed my life. I still don't know if it was for better or worse. This detail was a person, who goes by the name Hajime Hinata. An incubus. With two cute little purple horns sticking up on the top of his head, and a matching colored tail that came out slightly above his ass. His spiky brunette hair stood in various directions and a bit of it was standing up like some sort of antenna. He also wore a black collar with this weird heart-like symbol attached to it.</p><p>I looked up at the boy straddling me. He was dressed in a loose T-shirt and black shorts, and I saw his tail flick back and forth. I knew what that meant. He was annoyed at something. I looked at his face. His cheeks were puffed out and he had a pout on his lips. "Finally! Jeez, how long were going to sleep for, you dummy!?" He yelled at me as I rubbed my eyes.</p><p>"Morning Hinata.." I said sleepily. "Don't you 'morning Hinata' me! It's 11 in the am!" He retorted. "Sorry." I felt genuinely apologetic. I should have known better than to keep a devil waiting. Damn, why am I so useless? To my surprise, Hinata's face softened. He sat up and crossed his arms, cheeks puffed out and eyes looking to the side. "I-It's fine I guess. J-just... don't make that face anymore."</p><p>I laughed. "To think I'd be forgiven by someone as amazing as Hinata-kun! This is truly good luck!" The brunette is rolled his eyes. He mumbled something under his breath. It sounded something like, "Luck has nothing to do with it, dummy. I just don't like seeing you sad." I smiled at him, in which he blushed and looked away.</p><p>But almost immediately, he returned his eyes to me, with a smirk on his face. "Hey Nagito?~" This was a new tone. I've never heard Hinata-kun speak with that voice before. I felt heat rush to my face. I had to admit, it felt as if he was pulling me in with some sort of trance.</p><p>"Y-yes?" It felt a little strange to stutter. "Wanna do something fun?~....... together?~" I looked away from his eyes, blush still prominent. "I....I-I..... um...." I knew what he was implying, yet I didn't know how to respond. I mean, I want to, I've held feelings for Hinata ever since I met him. However, I just... I just didn't know how to respond.</p><p>Hinata sat back up and giggled. "I love it when you make that face! You're sooooo embarrassed!" He teased as he circulated his finger around my chest.</p><p>I smirked and grabbed his wrist to stop his circling and sat up. "Don't you think you're describing yourself Hajime? I mean, what kind of incubus takes two months to seduce his victim?" It was his turn to blush as he looked to the side. "You're... you're different Nagito. Usually, I seduce mortals within seconds, fuck them, then kill them like any ordinary incubus." I chuckled to myself, the fact that he thinks demons like himself are ordinary is just humorous to me.</p><p>He continues. "But... for some reason... I wanted to take my time with you, not use my powers, try and make it, I dunno, natural. Which is... strange." He looked at me. "I guess I just... wanted to stay here.... with y-you."</p><p>For a moment I thought I saw affection in his eyes, but as if he did a complete 180, he immediately turned defensive. "B-But don't get the wrong idea! It's not like I wanted to stay with you because I liked you! It's because y-you're a big idiot that doesn't realize a-anything." Once again he returned to his infamous pout, crossed arms, puffed cheeks. A position he did quite often when he was annoyed. But I didn't back down "What am I not realizing Hajime?~" I tried to say as attractively as possible in my attempt to make him even more embarrassed.</p><p>To my surprise, despite his blush, he answered me. "Y-you don't realize how amazing you actually are!" He said aggressively yet passionately. I was confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" Hajime's tail twitched. "See, this is exactly what I mean." He retorted. "You talk trash about yourself day in and day out! Do you have like a degradation kink or something?"</p><p>I was a bit shocked, Hajime's never been this forward with me. I smiled. "Well then, how about I make it up to you?" He looked at me and raised one eyebrow doubtfully yet curiously. "Huh? How?" He asked. I whispered into his ear. "I'll give you a response to you're earlier question.~" Hajime's expression changed to a suggestive smirk. "Oh? Do enlighten me, Nagito."</p><p>"You asked me if I wanted to do something fun together?~" I started, as I rested my hand behind Hajime's spiky head. "Well then... I would love to.~" Surprisingly, Hajime tackled me back down onto my bed. "Are you suuuuure? No turning back after this. Final warning." He sung.</p><p>I reached out to rub his cheek. "Positive." I reply. He giggled, "very well~" as began to undress himself. Arching his back as he removed his t-shirt, making his chest prominent. <em>"Was... was it always this big?"</em>I thought to myself. Unluckily for me, he noticed my sudden embarrassment to his chest and made an adorable wink at me.</p><p>He continued, slowly removing his shorts that were restricting his ass. It bounced softly as it was released from the tight fabric. I blushed at seeing his now exposed dick. "Your turn." He sung again as he started to underdress me next. The loose t-shirt I had on was pulled over my head and tossed to the side of the bed, followed by my grey checkered boxers. With this done, it left us both naked, and Hajime was ready to start, and I was ready for him.</p><p>He rests his cheek on his left hand as he uses the index finger of his right to tease up and down on my dick. "Wow Nagi, you're a lot bigger than I thought you'd be." He says with that adorable expression on his face. "S-stop f-fucking around." I say through clenched teeth, trying to ignore the unnecessary teasing. "G-get on with it."</p><p>He pulls his finger away and giggles. "My my~ you're quite an impatient boy aren't you? Don't you know that foreplay is an important step to any sexual experience?" He kisses the tip. "I'm just making sure that you're receiving the best buttfucking sex you've ever had." He winked.</p><p><em>Damn, for such a cute face he has quite the mouth. </em>I thought. "Well then, it seems you just want to get to the good stuff and skip the build-up, fine by me." He continued with that signature pout. I couldn't help but laugh and pet his hair. "Hajime, you have to choose. You're either a sexy and seductive incubus or a cute and adorable tsundere. You can't be both."</p><p>"Y-you know it's all <em>your</em> fault I'm like this! I never had any trouble with my previous victims!" His defensiveness turned to a look of shock, then to a cocky smirk, as if he just had some twisted idea come to his head. "So, since it's your fault, <em>you're..." </em>he placed his finger on my nose, "going to have to pay for it. Okay?~"</p><p>I stared in shock for a few seconds, then laughed, "Sure Hajime. We can make it like that if you want. But whatever you choose hurry up, the readers have been waiting for like 8 months now."</p><p>He giggled, "Very well." Almost an instant later, his mouth was devouring my dick. "Haaa~ so... deep..." I couldn't help but moan at this intense action. "Mmmph... mmm~." He groaned around my shaft as he moved his mouth up and down on it at an inhuman pace. <em>Well duh Nagito, he isn't human in the first place.</em> I thought to myself.</p><p>I gripped his spiky hair as he continued to suck. No gagging, no tears. I was kind of impressed. Instead, he had a small smirk on his pretty little lips as his eyes didn't leave my own. They were full of lust and longing.</p><p>Suddenly he pulled himself off my dick and emitted a popping noise as he did so. "Don't worry Nagi, I'll make sure you don't have to do any work~." Hinata said in a sultry voice. He mounted himself on top of my waist and wiggled his ass a little to tease my dick, which was now at full mast.</p><p>He did this just before he skillfully lifted up his ass and brought it down onto my shaft in one quick motion. Hinata moaned.... so cutely I couldn't help but blush. His left hand was placed onto my chest to maintain his balance, and the midsection of his right index finger was in his mouth, as his teeth gripped onto it.</p><p>I lifted up my own hand to caress his cheek, to try and comfort him. "Hinata? You okay? You don't have to push y—." He cut me off "Haa? What are you talking about?" His finger left his mouth and his smirk returned. "This is nothing." I gave him an unconvinced look.</p><p>
  <em>How about I tease him a bit?</em>
</p><p>I decided to thrust upwards a little into his ass. The return was quite satisfying. "Ghhh! Haaa!" He moaned once again.</p><p>More. I want to hear more from him.</p><p>Almost as if someone overtook my body, I immediately flipped our positions and stared down at the beautiful incubus beneath me. "N-Nagito?" He looked up at me meekly, I never knew he could look so vulnerable. Hinata then outstretched his arms and wrapped them around my back. "Come on... make me feel good." He whispered in my ear. In response, I gave him an assuring nod.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Hinata's POV:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Almost immediately after Nagito responded, he proceeded to thrust himself deep inside me. I couldn't help but moan loudly at the pleasure that was electrifying my body.</p><p>"Gaaah! Haah Haah... Mmmn-Eep!" With one of his hands, he gripped the top of my hair and lifted it, forcing me to look at him. "You're constantly flaunting your experience, yet you're moaning like a virgin right now." I look away from him shyly. "I-I'm j-just more sensitive than most. I feel this quite a lot a-actually." I tried to say through my desperate moans.</p><p>Nagito suddenly frowned. "I don't like that." I looked at him... rather concerned actually. "Y-you don't like what?" He caressed my cheek again. "That others have touched you. Is it wrong that I just want to erase their touch off of you and replace it with my own?" I simply gave him a smirk in response. "Now who's acting like the incubus?" I mocked.</p><p>"But to answer your question," I lifted myself up slightly having my lips right beside his ear. "No, I actually prefer it that way."</p><p>Nagito's face went dark. "You better not regret what you just said." He pushed me back down and lifted my legs up. He pressed them so they were resting on opposite sides of my head, bending my body in half and allowing him full access to my ass.</p><p>The boy on top of me resumed his previous action of thrusting into me. But this time felt so much deeper due to my new position. I could feel him reaching the deepest parts of my ass, claiming every inch of me as his own. I didn't want it to stop.</p><p>
  <em>I don't want to be an incubus anymore. I don't want to fuck anyone else. I just want him. I just need Nagito to make me feel good!</em>
</p><p>I couldn't help but think this as I was releasing quick, loud, and choppy moans from my mouth as he was ravishing me. I just couldn't take it anymore. I wrapped my arms around his back then pulled him down so I could kiss him.</p><p>He happily obliged to my small plead as he lowered himself to my lips and before we knew it our tongues were wrestling in each other's mouths. At that point the only things that could be heard in our room was the quick slapping of skin on skin and our sloppy make out noises.</p><p>Before I knew it I pulled away from him. "N-Nagi... mmn... I-I'm close..." My dick twitched as I ejaculated, with the fresh cum landing onto my stomach. "I'm almost done, just hang in there." Nagito reassured me. With a few more thrusts, the boy on top of me released his load into my ass, filling me up.</p><p>At first, the new warmth felt nice, but as soon as I caught my breath, I realized the amount of sweat and cum on my body. Nagito sat up. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up." I smiled and outstretched my arms, signaling him to pick me up and carry me to the bathroom. In which he responded with a soft laugh and complied to my request.</p><p>As I was in his arms as he walked me down the hallway to the bathroom, I snuggled myself into his chest. "After how good that felt, I don't want to go back to hell. Can I stay with you Nagi?" I asked him. He smiled down at me. "Of course, how can I say no to such a cute face."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>